33rd Infantry
The 33rd Infantry battalion is a unit of the United States Army led by Colonel John Konrad. Deployment in Dubai The 33rd Infantry, on their way out of Afghanistan, was volunteered by Colonel Konrad to assist in the evacuation of Dubai. However, when they received the direct order to abandon the city before all the civilians were evacuated, Konrad and the 33rd disobeyed those orders and remained to assist the remaining citizens. But when the storm wall hit Dubai, the city was devastated, and evacuation became virtually impossible. The local population panicked, causing the 33rd to institute martial law, policing the city through increasingly harsh methods. Months later, as the storm continued to surround the city, Konrad and the 33rd attempted to lead a convoy out of Dubai by road. The evacuation failed horribly, resulting in the loss of 1,300 civilians and many soldiers. After this failed attempt, many of the 33rd, including Konrad's command staff, rebelled against Konrad, becoming "The Exiles". Those that remained loyal to Konrad became "The Damned". Civil war broke out between the Exiles and the Damned, with the Damned eventually winning the conflict. Konrad executed the remaining mutineers and displayed their bodies as a warning against future insurrection. However this did not stop a local insurgency, comprised of the Dubai's Refugees, from appearing to rebel against the 33rd's police state. Some point later however, the 33rd was able to negotiate them into a ceasefire. About five and a half months after Konrad's failed evacuation attempt, he broadcasted a message recounting his failure through the storm wall, which was received by the US. This prompted them to send a Squad of Delta Operatives, lead by Captain Martin Walker, to investigate and search the city for any survivors. Campaign By the time Delta squad reach Dubai, all remnants of the Exiles has been stamped out, making the entire remaining 33rd Infantry members of the Damned. When Delta squad first encounters the 33rd Infantry, they are being attacked by the Refugee insurgents, which causes Walker to try to aid their fellow US soldiers. However later the 33rd mistake Delta squad for members of the CIA, which also have at some point gone to war with the 33rd, and become hostile. This leads the 33rd Infantry to becoming the main enemy within the campaign. Later Delta squad discover the atrocities the 33rd have committed in attempting to maintain peace and safety, while also committing atrocities of their own reenforcing the 33rd's desire to kill them. Multiplayer The multiplayer centers around the conflict between the two groups the 33rd Infantry were broken into after the attempted evacuation, The Damned and The Exiles. Known Members *Konrad (K.I.A.) *Bradley (K.I.A.) *Benson (Unknown) *Lieutenant John McPherson (K.I.A.) *Staff Sergeant Forbes (Unknown) *Martzen (K.I.A.) *Private First Class Pete Gobbi (Unknown) *Crosby (Unknown) *Pineda (K.I.A.) Known Equipment As a U.S. Stryker battalion, the 33rd had access to standard military equipment. But because they were stranded in a hostile environment for so long, some of this valued equipment was lost, forcing them to scavenge for additional firearms. Most soldiers wear standard ACUs, with the notable exception of the Zulu squad, which wear stronger armor. Many, if not most, of the battalion's vehicles had been lost either to hostile fire, being buried in sand, lack of fuel, or lack of practical use in the unstable, sandy environment. Weapons *M4A1 *M249 SAW *SCAR-H *UMP-45 *AK-47 *M9 *Scout Tactical *W1300 *FAMAS *AA-12 *417 *P90 *M1014 *M120 Mortar Vehicles *Scout Helicopter *UH-60 Blackhawk *HMMWV *Stryker Trivia *The 33rd is most likely an infantry battalion of a Stryker brigade combat team (BCT). The Stryker BCTs are the only units in the U.S. Army currently using the IAV Stryker vehicle. The fact that several Strykers and few specialized units are seen reenforces this theory. *The 33rd has a significant number of helicopters, despite being believed to be a Stryker company. *The real US armed forces currently has no unit known as 33rd Infantry battalion. However, because the 33rd uses Strykers, it is likely supposed to be a part of either the 2nd or 25th Infantry divisions as they are the only ones that currently have Stryker BCTs deployed in Afghanistan, which is where the 33rd was stationed before going to Dubai. *The 33rd could have possibly been a part of USOCOM as they have military equipment only SOCOM uses. Gallery Dead 33rd.jpg|Adams by a dead 33rd soldier spec-ops-the-line-20111121021324388-3562930.jpg|Members of Konrad's command staff that rebelled against him, tied to chairs and burnt to death. spec-ops-the-line-20111121021329967-3562934.jpg|Members of the 33rd that rebelled against Konrad, lined up and executed. Untitled17.png|Member of the 33rd integrating Gould. Untitled20.png|Members of the 33rd torturing civilians. Untitled31.png|33rd solider mortally wounded by Delta's white phosphorous attack. Untitled40.png|33rd Sergeant Forbes surrendering to Delta. Untitled47.png|33rd's Zulu squad members deploying from a UH-60 Blackhawk. Untitled53.png|Walker hallucinates that the final members of the Damned 33rd surrender to him. Category:Spec Ops: The Line Category:Spec Ops: The Line multiplayer Category:Faction Category:Spec Ops: The Line enemy Category:America